


Ticket: Admit One

by ALMartin1011



Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Steve is scared, Stucky - Freeform, but bucky is supportive, concert drama, just two idiots in love, modern day AU, no powers, tiny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Steve’s favorite band is playing one last show and Bucky helps talk him into going.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660210
Kudos: 19





	Ticket: Admit One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for throwing random angst out into the world but damnit I needed to work through some emotional shit today and this helped **so much**. I relate to pre-serum Steve Rogers more than any other MCU character so writing this was extremely cathartic. I haven’t done a modern day AU before so hopefully this isn’t total crap. But even if it is, at least it’s out of my head now. XOXO - Ash

“I don’t know, Buck!” Steve yelled across the room yet again. His hands were shaking as they raked through his flop of blonde hair. 

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. They had been going in circles for twenty minutes. “Then you should go!”

“It’s not that simple.” Why couldn’t he just let it go? Why did he have to push and _push_?

“Explain it to me then!” Bucky’s voice rose to a volume he rarely used and then it was his turn to rake his hands through his hair in exasperation. Forcing himself to calm down, Bucky continued in a more measured tone, “Stevie. Help me understand. This is your favorite band. You listen to at least one of their songs on a daily basis, you, yourself, have sworn their music got you through some of the toughest times in your life, and this is their last show for the foreseeable future. Why? Why on earth are you not just buying a damn ticket already?” 

And the tenderness in Bucky’s voice was what broke him. Anger he could just defend himself against, but tenderness? That was too much for him to bear. “Because!” Steve shouted, no longer giving a shit if their neighbors could hear them. “I don’t trust my body not to fail me spectacularly! Something will happen and then it’ll all be for nothing!” Steve crumpled in on himself, falling down onto their old, worn out brown sofa with a loud creak. He wrapped his arms around his thin waist and just held on for dear life, willing the anger fueled tears to not start. 

“Stevie.” Bucky murmured, devastated by his outburst. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He crossed the room to take the seat next to Steve, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders. Steve pushed at Bucky but Bucky held tight and Steve gave up. He was an angry little shit but he was still hurting. “You’ll be fine.” Bucky told him, “We’ve planned things before and we always make it work. Why would this be any different?”

Steve sighed heavily, leaning into Bucky’s strong arms. “Because I’d be alone. You and Nat will be away on your work trip. Sam is still down in DC but he doesn’t have any time off. I would have to make the ninety minute drive myself, get to the venue, be jostled around all night at a high energy show, and then get myself home in the middle of the night.” 

“So it’ll be a long day. Just take the next day off work so you can rest up.”

“But what happens if my back decides to act up on the way down? I won’t be able to drive that long to get back or be able to enjoy the concert if I’m in too much pain. Or if my asthma starts up? Or if I eat something that we don’t know I’m allergic to yet? Or if I get one of my four thousand annual colds and can’t even get out of bed to go?” 

“Sweetheart, you can’t miss out on life because of what if’s. I know a lot could go wrong, but it’s not a guarantee that something will.”

“I’ll be alone, Buck. At least when someone is with me and something goes wrong I have back up, ya know? If I’m there by myself and shit hits the fan… I can’t even imagine.” 

“So we make a backup plan. The tickets are only a hundred bucks and it’s a popular show. If you end up sick or hurt and can’t go, we’ll sell your ticket online. Or hell, _I’ll_ give you the hundred bucks if that happens. If you do go, take a break halfway there, get there early so you can rest before the show, and we’ll make sure Sam is on standby to come get you if anything goes wrong. He’ll only be thirty minutes away from there. If something happens, you know he’ll come.” 

“Why do you have to be so logical and determined?” Steve grumbled, starting to see Bucky’s point about it being feasible.

“Because I’m a planner, it’s just what I do. And I love you. I want you to be happy and this music makes you happier than most things in the world so you should go and see it live because you deserve that.” 

“ _Fuck_.” Steve huffed, “I’m an asshole.” he leaned over and canted his head up to kiss his boyfriend, “I love you too. I’m sorry I’m stressing out about something I should be excited for.” 

“It’s okay, I know you’re worried and that’s okay. Now buy your damn ticket before they sell out.” 

“I’m doing this.” Steve said in disbelief as he scrolled through the ticket listings on his phone, “I’m really doing this.” Ten minutes and several dozen clicks later Steve had a third row pit ticket in his inbox and $120 less in his bank account. He couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
